


voicemail

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pg skype calls because im dahsjkdah weak, sappy fluff coupled with a bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: sanghyuk’s devious smile fades as the pixelated jaehwan freezes up, the inevitable consequence from being miles and miles apart.





	voicemail

the whooshing of water filling the bathtub is soft against the tinny voice coming out of sanghyuk’s laptop speakers.

“so then he showed me his drawing of a chicken and guess what?"

sanghyuk hastily pushes his fringe back as he scoots closer to the screen, the gel in it already weak and breaking apart from a long day of use. his bones scream to sink into the bed just meters away from the bathroom he’s in but instead he’s been neglecting them and focusing whatever’s left of his energy into the blurry figure on his work laptop.

“it had four legs?"

“it had _four legs_ — wait the fuck, how did you know that?"

sanghyuk snorts, rolling up the sleeves of his office shirt to drag the laptop closer to him. it’s perched right atop of the closed toilet seat with sanghyuk siting cross-legged on the hard floor for easiest access. his butt hurts from the unforgiving hard tiles, but at least the wifi signal doesn’t give up on them in here.

“it’s taekwoon hyung; we all know he’s never been fated with art."

sanghyuk’s devious smile fades as the pixelated jaehwan freezes up, the inevitable consequence from being miles and miles apart. the silence that follows pulls him out of his little world with jaehwan and he tries his best to ignore how unsettling it is. the seconds it takes to load up again takes maybe five lifetimes.

“wh— what— saying? —hear you."

“can you hear me now? damn it."

he waits helplessly as the video feed coming from home goes even choppier and blurrier, making it look like jaehwan was moving in stop motion. it shows no signs of returning to normal so sanghyuk gets up and slams the tap to the bathtub off. it looks and smells amazing, and sanghyuk would imagine the water below being the perfect temperature. the fluffy bubbles threatening to overflow from the edge of the tub throw him back to home, with his back moulded against jaehwan’s warm front, and jaehwan sneakily stacking as much foam as he could atop of sanghyuk’s wet hair before he realises.

“-hear me? —you hear me? hyuk what about now? where did you go?"

sanghyuk slams himself back in front of the toilet bowl, frantically letting jaehwan know he’s there. jaehwan’s still in the same spot, on the floor right in front of their bright orange couch they purchased with no hesitation from a flea market a year ago. they had both rejoiced at how hideously perfect it fit into their apartment.

“i’m here, i’m here, just checking the tub."

jaehwan’s face almost fills up the entire screen from how near he is to the camera. his scrunched brows lift in relief as he probably sees sanghyuk plopping back into frame and his cheeks bunch up all sweet and round. the white light from his screen reflect in his deep-set eyes making him look remarkably angelic.

sanghyuk aches to be there right this moment to admire him in person. all shades of pink rise would up in jaehwan's face at his prolonged stare and he would drop his head in embarrassment to hide behind his hands. and sanghyuk would get smug, drawing him close around the shoulders, snaking a hand around and up jaehwan’s sides to tickle him. he imagines it would end with jaehwan giggling under him, his hair splayed around his head like a halo.

on screen, jaehwan huffs.

“stupid connection can fuck me in the pussy, fibre optic internet, my ass. what were you saying babe?"

sanghyuk’s delusional halo around jaehwan drops as he crumples into laughter. he can’t remember.

when sanghyuk finally steps foot into the bath, most of the bubbles have already dissolved back into the lukewarm water.

-

the foreign client he had met with was a talkative one, and adding in the time taken to translate each others' words, it lasted a for good two hours longer than he had expected it to. as he scans his card into his room, sanghyuk briefly notes he’s been inside the entire day.

sanghyuk drops his cufflinks on the table and they give a disconcerting clink as they hit the glass surface. if he did so much as close his eyes for longer than a blink, he would pass out for sure. best case scenario would be being in the bed back at home, complete with the sunken springs and a certain warm body to cling to.

a sudden buzz startles him out of his daze.

**babe: skype me when ur done**

sanghyuk squints at the notification, taking a moment to process the message. if it was late for him, it would be even later where jaehwan was, and he knows jaehwan values his sleep.

screw the laptop, sanghyuk unlocks his phone and opens his Skype app. he has to strain his eyes to look at his bright screen against the pitch dark of the hotel room.

not more than two rings in does jaehwan appear on screen, half his face hidden behind a giant white mass.

“hyung?"

“sanghyuk are you there?"

he belatedly realises in the little screen of himself that jaehwan is seeing pitch black on his end.

“yeah, uh, wait-"

sanghyuk reaches over, mindlessly flipping the master switch on. every light in the room switches on at once, and he groans as he gets blinded.

“sanghyuk…"

even through the bad quality of his phone speakers, sanghyuk latches on to the sigh in his own name and worry stabs him in the chest. but before he could ask, loud sniffling comes through the speakers as a large black snout pushes itself into the camera. a wave of excitement crashes into his half-dead system as he starts to coo.

“it’s my boy!"

“duck, you’re ruining the moment!"

duck barks loudly, recognising the presence of his other owner and the sniffing gets louder and louder as jaehwan whines, attempting to push the dog away. sanghyuk watches on amused when suddenly there’s a flurry on screen and sanghyuk can only imagine that jaehwan’s gotten up and away, duck trailing after him.

sanghyuk going on yet another full seven-day work trip didn’t please jaehwan in the slightest, and knowing that he would need to take care of duck all by himself probably made it worse. they adopted him barely a month ago and sanghyuk noticed immediately that jaehwan wasn’t as taken with duck as he was, and would get the cold shoulder from jaehwan whenever sanghyuk chooses to cuddle up to duck instead of him. as much as it amused sanghyuk, he had hoped this trip would relieve some of that ridiculous tension.

he lies against the crisp sheets of the too-big bed in anticipation, trying to make out jaehwan’s faint words from duck’s woofs. sanghyuk manages to catch ‘treats’ and ‘stay’ and the barks stop. jaehwan flops back down into frame and even though they make up nine pixels at most, sanghyuk wants to laugh at jaehwan’s angry brows.

“what did you do to him?"

“he’s. sleeping,” comes jaehwan’s voice, hesitant.

a bark sounds off-screen, making jaehwan whip his head and glare somewhere across the room. his mouth opens around a word suspiciously like ‘stay’ and sanghyuk has to make an effort to keep it in.

“aw, don’t be mad at duckie, jaehwan. he misses me too."

sanghyuk waits for the jab, the playful ‘i don’t miss you, you wish’ he’s gotten so many times in the past. instead jaehwan’s shoulders droop, all anger on jaehwan's face forms itself into a sad smile.

“yeah. i know how he feels."

it catches him off guard. it’s unlike them to not deflect sappy emotions with jokes and sanghyuk swallows down whatever’s threatening to choke him up.

the giant white furball quietly comes padding back into screen, and rubs his nose against jaehwan’s cheek. jaehwan sighs, murmuring a ‘good boy’ and allowing duck to crawl back into his lap and obscure half his face. his arms wind tight around him, squeezing for comfort as duck pants at the screen.

they sit in a loud silence, both lost with words to say. sanghyuk blinks away the sting in his eyes.

“hyung."

“hm?"

“i’ll be back in two days, you know that right?"

jaehwan lets out the shakiest breath.

“i’m counting down every second."

-

as he wrestles his luggage off the moving belt, sanghyuk can’t help but recall all the times he’s been welcomes back by jaehwan at the airport. it’s usually just jaehwan alone, buzzing and ready to latch onto sanghyuk’s arm to whisk him back home and shower him with overdue affection. sometimes he brings a friend, mostly hakyeon, making them instantly recognisable from the way they sit at the waiting benches identically, each sipping from their own cup of bubble tea.

the most memorable welcome back sanghyuk had ever gotten, was when it was just after closing hours and jaehwan had invited all of his art school students to the airport. sanghyuk remembers walking out, shellshocked to hastily (“artistically,” jaehwan claims) painted banners of ‘welcome home hyukkie’ and a hollering jaehwan perched on a struggling taekwoon’s back.

this time, there isn’t any big welcome, but not that sanghyuk expects one anyway. it’s early in the morning, where the airport is at it’s drowsiest. though not for long.

jaehwan had let him know even before the trip that he wouldn’t be awake just to collect him, but sanghyuk recognises that gigantic red hoodie anywhere.

he breaks into the most inappropriate run for someone in dress shoes and a bulky hard suitcase, the obnoxious rattling trailing behind him. jaehwan has no time to even recognise the source of the sound before sanghyuk leaps onto his back, flinging his arms around jaehwan’s wide shoulders. if people started to stare, so be it.

jaehwan takes a second to heave from the exertion but he lets sanghyuk down almost immediately, two of them standing there in a tight back hug.

“sanghyuk!” jaehwan exclaims, his voice still a bit rough with sleep. he’s struggling to try and turn around but sanghyuk keeps him there a little longer against his chest, relishing in the feeling of jaehwan, being there and real and here.

he finally lets go to have warm hands clap onto his cheeks and a full face of twinkly eyes, bunched up cheeks, and a plush mouth. jaehwan leans forward, planting two firm kisses onto each of his cheeks. they’ve formed a bit of an audience so sanghyuk shys at the gesture, but can’t stop his own dopey smile from blooming.

later when jaehwan fumbles around to take sanghyuk’s luggage from him, sanghyuk drags him off to a corner and finally kisses him full on the lips.

jaehwan startles, his heavy lids indicating that he’s still not fully awake, and sanghyuk’s determined to change that. the slow movements make him melt as he cradles the back of jaehwan’s head, curling his fingers into his hair, knowing how jaehwan likes it. with a moan, sanghyuk feels arms circling around his waist, bringing him in even closer.

it doesn’t last as long as sanghyuk would have liked as jaehwan pulls back with gasp, resting his forehead against sanghyuk’s. he can feel both their pulses thrumming away through every part of their body and it’s comforting as it is assuring.

jaehwan’s eyes glisten as he looks at sanghyuk, the softest smile on his face. he’s still very near, not exactly kissing him yet close enough to touch.

“i’ve missed you,” jaehwan whispers against his mouth. something leaps high up in sanghyuk. he’s so glad to be back.

“mmm you what? i couldn’t hear what you just said.”

jaehwan brings up a fist to sanghyuk’s chest, punching lightly. sanghyuk lets out an over exaggerated heave.

“i said let’s get your sappy ass back home."

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i posted this a long time ago (and then took down because basic and no direction oops) but today [this pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DjQOXrtU0AUztN2.jpg) of jh got to me and i had to write a love sonnet.... by write i mean re-write and by sonnet i mean fic
> 
>  
> 
> as usual find me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyukenmp4) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nemju) loves :-)
> 
>  
> 
> ♡


End file.
